Tranquilidad nocturna
by Ediht
Summary: Yui ha propuesto montar una pijamada, pero todas están ocupadas menos Azusa, así que ellas dos proponen hacerla en la casa de ésta última. ¿Yui aprovechará para decir lo que siente por Azusa? YuixAzusa.


—Yui...—. Susurraba Azusa en su oído, sin embargo, ésta no obtenía respuesta alguna de la mayor. Yui había propuesto a Azusa montar una pijamada en la casa de alguna de las chicas, pero cómo todas estaban ocupadas menos Azusa, aprovechó la castaña para ir a la casa de la chica de coletas a pasar la noche, ya que sus padres se habían ido de concierto tres dí és de haber pasado un buen rato jugando a juegos de baile y canto, entre risas y algunas tonterías, las chicas cayeron rendidas sobre el sofá para tomarse un merecido descanso.

Se habían tirado en el sofá cómo pudieron, se acomodaron, y se durmieron. Gracias a Dios Azusa se despertó no muy tarde, o esa noche no cenarían.— Yui, vamos a cenar, ¿sí? —. Continuó la menor dando pequeños golpecitos en el hombro, mientras que la contraria balbuceaba y se aferraba más al cojín más cercano. — Azu-Nyan, di "Nyaaaa~" —. Dijo la castaña dormida, provocando una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de la nombrada.

— Te ves tan linda de ésta forma, tan moe e indefensa... —. Vale. Eso ya empezó a asustar a Azusa, ¿tenía sueños eróticos con ella o qué? —Emm... Yui, despiértate y vamos a cenar. -Comenzó a empujarla con más fuerza hasta casi tirarla del sofá. Azusa la cogió de la manga antes de que el accidente ocurriera y suspiró con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Azusa se levantó del sofá, y con toda la fuerza que pudo obtener, gritó tan fuerte que casi el techo de la casa de venía abajo. —¡Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ~ —. No faltó mucho tiempo para que la nombrada se tapase la cara con un cojín del susto, para luego, confundida y adormilada, mirase desde el rincón del sofá a la autora del grito, tranquilizándose.

— Ah, Azu-nyan, sólo un poco más ~.—  
— No. Vamos a cenar, que tengo hambre. —  
— Por fii.—  
—No.—  
—Por faaaaaa ~ —. Escondió parte de su rostro detrás del cojín.  
— He dicho que no, Yui. Luego no te me quejes diciendo que te mueres de hambre, además, hay pizza.  
— ¡Yo te ayudo a prepararla!—.

Al fin y al cabo, Yui era buena para las cosas que le gustaban, así lo mismo pasaba cuando ensayaban para los festivales de la escuela. Azusa guió a la mayor a la cocina, dónde sacó una pizza de la nevera y la metió al horno. A la media hora hablando de trivialidades, Azusa abrió el horno y al retirar la bandeja, se quemó un dedo de la mano derecha, maldiciendo el por qué se le olvidó ponerse guante. Yui, preocupada, se acercó a ella por detrás abrazándola, cogiendo la mano derecha de la contraria con la suya propia y lamiendo el dedo quemado el cual aún se mantenía caliente.

Azusa estaba roja, tanto cómo el fuego, e incluso podría decirse que fue su cara la que se quemó y no el dedo. Giró un poco el rostro y las miradas se cruzaron, ahora Yui no la miraba infantilmente, sus ojos demostraban sensualidad...¿¡Sensualidad?!

Azusa dió un pequeño empujón a la castaña, para luego disculparse de su rudeza, pero que Yui no lo volviera a hacer, ya que eso la desconcertó y bueno... Parecía otra cosa. Yui sonrió volviendo a la normalidad. Comieron la pizza mientras que hablaban, y en momentos se creaba un sonido algo incómodo que pronto Yui arreglaba.

—Azu nyan ~ —. Llamó a la portadora de las coletas.  
—¿Sí?—.  
—¿Podemos dormir en la misma cama?—.

A Azusa esa pregunta se le hizo extraña... No es que le molestara, al contrario, la encantaría, pero después de lo que había escuchado y lo que Yui había hecho antes con su dedo. Bueno, lo haría por su invitada para no ponerla triste.

— Está bien. —

Después de algunos minutos, las chicas apagaron las luces y cada una se acomodó mirando a un lado distinto de la habitación, algo que incomodó a Azusa, ya que no conseguía pegar ojo, y suponía que Yui tampoco.

—Azusa... —.  
— ¿S-Sí?—. Eso de pronto desconcertó a Nakano.  
—¿Puedo abrazarte?—.

Azusa estaba enrojecida hasta las orejas, ¿Yui siempre fue así de directa? Intentó contestar varias veces, pero de su boca apenas salían tartamudeos. ¿Para qué un abrazo? ¿Tenía frío acaso o algo?

— E-Está bien—. Al final contestó positivamente, aunque con la oscuridad de no se veía, seguro que Yui estaba sonriendo, ella continuaba sonrojada, y le dió un escalofrío cuando dos brazos rodearon su figura, los brazos de Yui, hasta quedar las dos abrazadas y excesivamente juntas.

Luego de un tiempo, Azusa comprendió que Yui al fin se había dormido, pensaba en soltar el agarre de la mayor, así que se escabulló un poco, logrando que la castaña la apretujase más contra sí. Fue entonces cuando la respiración de la mayor rozó su cuello, y el agarre comenzó a hacerse más fuerte.

—¿Y-Yui?—.  
—Azu nyan, me gustas mucho—.

* * *

**{OFF}**

****Ola k ase (?)

Espero que les guste -si es que alguien ha leído ésto e_e (?-

Dudas, sugerencias, quejas, torturas chinas, por favor, a mi secretaria(?) -Huye.-

Nos vemos c:

Review? :c -Cara de pena.-


End file.
